La Deuda de Dimitri (TRADUCCION)
by TeamSuiza96
Summary: Cuando Dimitri finalmente va al viaje de cacería con Abe, espera muchas cosas. Espera preguntas, espera respuestas difíciles, incluso espera amenazas. Lo qué no espera es que Abe le cobre una deuda prometida hace mucho tiempo, una deuda por la que Dimitri haría casi cualquier cosa para pagar. Pero, ¿será demasiado alto el precio que tenga que pagar?


**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **La Deuda de Dimitri**

Precaución: Esta historia contiene violencia intrafamiliar.

El espeso follaje bloqueaba el paso de lo último que quedaba de la brillante luz del sol antes de que éste comenzara a ponerse. El ambiente estaba prácticamente en silencio excepto por los ocasionales trinos de las aves y el suave crujido de las hojas y ramas bajo nuestros pies.

Me encontraba siguiendo a uno de los pocos hombres que tenían el poder de hacerme sentir nervioso. Incluso aunque no lo dejara ver en mi rostro, cortesía de una habilidad practicada durante tanto tiempo, aún estaba tratando de estabilizar mis pensamientos caóticos.

No ayudaba el hecho de que el hombre estaba portando un arma.

Cierto, yo tenía una también, y podría apostar a que yo era el mejor tirador de los dos. Él, sin embargo, tenía la motivación para dispararme realmente.

Casi una hora después de estar caminando, mucho más allá de la esperanza de la civilización, Abe Mazur se detuvo finalmente en un pequeño y escondido claro. Me pregunté si había encontrado a su presa, y se hizo claro que lo había hecho tan pronto como se dio la vuelta para mirarme de frente.

—Así que cuéntame, Guardián Belikov, acerca de la relación entre tú y mi hija.

Había sabido que esta conversación sucedería, era la razón por la que este viaje fue planeado, pero eso no me había preparado ni un poco. No había un gran discurso planeado ni una lista de razones para persuadirlo de que yo era un compañero aceptable para su hija. Para ser totalmente sincero, probablemente había más razones por las que no debería permitirme acercarme a ella. Aún así, amaba a mi Roza, y sabía que iba a luchar por ella. Hoy, eso significaba darle a su padre respuestas honestas.

—Considéreme un libro abierto, señor. Pregunte cualquier cosa que desee saber, y prometo que le contestaré lo mejor que pueda.

Su sonrisa se volvió prácticamente siniestra ante la oportunidad que acababa de darle.

—Empecemos por lo básico, ¿de acuerdo?, ¿dónde se conocieron tú y Rosemarie?

Solté el aliento que no me había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo. Esta era una pregunta fácil que no tenía una respuesta complicada.

—En Portland, —respondí—. Yo estaba dirigiendo el equipo destinado para atrapar a Rose y a la Prin… su majestad la Reina Vasilisa después de que huyeron de la escuela.

—Y dime muchacho, ¿fue amor a primera vista? —El tono burlón era inconfundible.

—Difícilmente, —me burlé—. Nunca había conocido a una jovencita tan sarcástica y obstinada. Y como usted recordará, viví en una casa llena de mujeres. Tampoco creo que ella se halla enamorado de mí al primer vistazo. Parecía bastante decidida a hacer de mi vida un infierno.

Abe se echó a reír—. Sí, es digna hija de su madre ¿no es así? Y si no fue inmediato, ¿cómo terminaste en este lío?

—Puede que no me halla enamorado de ella desde el momento en que la conocí, pero la admiraba y la respetaba. Era tan leal con Vasilisa de una manera en que la mayoría de los guardianes nunca podrían soñar. Llegué a aprender que su lealtad no sólo se limitaba a su amiga, sino a cualquier persona importante para ella.

Eso era cierto. Ella había ido muy lejos por Lissa, literalmente ofreciendo su propia sangre y recibiendo una bala en su lugar. Pero también era muy protectora con cualquier persona que le importara. Desde proteger a Mason incluso después de su muerte, hasta animar a Adrian a alcanzar su máximo potencial. Tal vez, sin embargo, su mayor muestra de lealtad era lo que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por mí.

—Oh sí, ella ama intensamente, casi hasta al punto de temeridad, ¿no lo crees? —Me di cuenta que estaba jugando un poco conmigo, pero a pesar de eso seguí adelante.

—¿Qué quiere decir, señor?

—Bueno, ¿de qué otra manera llamarías a mi hija quien abandonó la escuela y recorrió por su cuenta medio mundo para cumplir una promesa tácita a su mentor, a quien todo el mundo consideraba muerto? Especialmente cuando puso su vida en peligro en más de una forma. Por otra parte, tú no eras sólo su mentor en ese momento... ¿verdad?

Aunque muchas personas sospechaban que había habido más de lo que se veía a simple vista entre nosotros en San Vladimir, había muy pocos que sabían realmente toda la verdad. Abe no era uno de ellos, por lo menos hasta donde yo tenía entendido. No podía decir si estaba preguntando esto seriamente o si solamente estaba buscando la confirmación de lo que ya sabía que era verdad.

—¿Rose le contó? —Sabía que había estado tratando de construir una relación con sus padres ahora que estaban presentes en su vida. Tal vez esto había surgido en una de esas conversaciones.

—Sí y no. No me lo dijo directamente, pero estuve presente en la ceremonia conmemorativa que celebraron en tu honor. Cuando Rose habló de ti, no estaba hablando de su mentor. Ni siquiera estaba hablando de un novio. Eras mucho más para ella. Tu familia y tus amigos la trataron como a tu viuda...

Mi conmemoración. Rose y yo todavía teníamos que decirle a mi familia sobre mi restauración. Aún no estaba listo para eso. Debido al inevitable conflicto que sucedía entre nosotros cada vez que surgía el tema, no habíamos hablado mucho de mi familia ni de su tiempo allí. Sabía que había habido una conmemoración en mi honor, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar más profundamente acerca del tema con Rose. El hecho de que mi familia la considerara tan buena como para ser mi esposa fue una sorpresa. Nunca les había hablado de Rose, pero su aceptación y su aparente aprobación significaban más de lo que podía expresar.

—Es cierto que Rose no había tenido ni idea que yo era su padre en ese entonces y que le habían dado unos cuantos shots de vodka. De lo contrario, probablemente hubiera escogido palabras diferentes. Aun así, era evidente para todos los presentes ahí que ella te admiraba, e incluso que te amaba. Estaba tan destrozada como tu familia, tal vez incluso más a su propia manera.

Permanecí en silencio por un momento, formando cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras en mi mente.

—Sr. Mazur, el trato que le dio mi familia a Rose no estuvo fuera de lugar. Amo a su hija. Sé que no siempre lo he demostrado de la forma en la que debería haberlo hecho, la forma que ella merece, pero ese amor nunca vaciló ni un poco. Con mucho gusto le pediría hoy su permiso para casarme con ella si pensara que Rose aceptaría mi propuesta de matrimonio. De cualquier manera, planeo pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, esforzándome para ser el hombre que ella merece.

Abe solamente me miró, como el Zmey (la serpiente) por el qué era conocido, pude ver su sonrisa mientras comenzaba a enroscarse preparándose para atacar.

—Todo eso está muy bien Dimitri, pero si recuerdo correctamente, tienes una deuda muy grande pendiente conmigo, ¿cierto?

Ese no era el ataque que había estado esperando. Aunque tal vez debería haberlo hecho, durante años había estado esperando el momento en que Zmey se cobrara el favor que me había hecho.

Debería haber imaginado que mi relación con su hija, sin importar que no hubiera sabido quién era su padre cuando comenzamos nuestra relación, no me compraría un perdón. En todo caso, debería haber sido incluso aún más cauteloso.

—Sí señor, lo recuerdo.

* * *

 _La lluvia caía sobre Baia esa noche, golpeando el techo de nuestro pequeño porche y ahogando los sonidos a nuestro alrededor. Estaba sentado afuera, observando y esperando. Él siempre volvía. Aunque ésta vez, lo había provocado demasiado y no estaba seguro de qué sucedería cuando lo hiciera._

 _Pensé en acudir a las autoridades correspondientes, ¿pero qué harían? Para ellos, mi madre no era nada más que una prostituta de sangre, y yo era aún menos que eso hasta que recibiera la marca de la promesa._

 _Tal vez las autoridades humanas serían más comprensivas, pero no podía esperar exactamente que arreglaran una situación que no entendían._

 _Después de que mi madre hubiera limpiado algunos de los cortes en mi rostro y mis brazos, dando unos puntos de sutura a la herida más grande cerca de mi ojo, me había sentado en el porche delantero esperando. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba esperando. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado preocupado y por mi sistema corría demasiada adrenalina como para poder dormir, así que solamente me senté ahí escuchando los pasos de mi madre dentro de la casa. Sabía que ella estaba tan asustada como yo, y tampoco tenía idea alguna sobre cómo solucionar este asunto._

 _No sabía qué era lo que me había empujado por el borde esta noche; por qué nunca había actuado antes. Había visto a mi padre maltratar a mi madre durante años. Normalmente, él ocultaba sus peores ofensas de sus cuatro hijos. La oíamos gritar antes de escuchar el agudo estallido de su mano contra su mejilla. Oíamos los gritos de nuestro padre seguidos por los sollozos de mamá. Veíamos sus cortes y moretones el día siguiente y ocasionalmente los restos de algún objeto que había sido roto durante la pelea. Lo peor fue cuando comencé a notar a mi madre escondiendo las marcas de mordeduras en su cuello._

 _Ninguno de nosotros decía nada. Babushka nunca decía nada enfrente de mí y de mis hermanas, pero no me sorprendería si ella hubiera hablado con mi madre acerca de esta situación en privado. Todos nosotros fingíamos que no estaba sucediendo nada. Mis hermanas y yo fuimos instruidos a permanecer lejos cuando mi padre estaba en la ciudad, y nosotros lo hacíamos felizmente para mantenernos fuera de la línea de fuego. Karo, Sonya, y yo habíamos aprendido esto de la manera más difícil, y hacíamos todo lo que podíamos para asegurarnos de que Vika nunca fuera castigada por la mano de mi padre._

 _Afortunadamente, sus viajes eran cortos e infrecuentes. Era un día o dos de escondernos cada par de meses. Nos las arreglábamos bien la mayor parte del tiempo, y por otro lado, nuestra vida era buena. Al menos hasta el día de hoy._

 _Los cuatro estábamos sentados en la habitación de Karo. Habíamos comenzado a hacer esto cuando Vika fue lo suficientemente grande para reconocer lo que sucedía en la planta baja y se asustaba. La manteníamos distraída con juegos silenciosos y charlas, tratando de acallar los sonidos de la pelea que sucedía abajo. Sin embargo esta noche fue casi imposible._

 _Mamá le había contado a mi padre sobre el embarazo de Karo, sabiendo que pronto sería difícil ocultarlo, y él no lo había tomado muy bien. No estoy seguro por qué esta información lo descolocó tanto, pero los gritos eran peor de lo que jamás había escuchado antes. Incluso Karo y Sonya se sobresaltaban de vez en cuando. Yo caminaba nerviosamente enfrente de la puerta. Finalmente, escuchamos un fuerte estruendo y el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose. Antes de que pudiera pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, abrí la puerta y corrí hacia abajo por las escaleras, bajando los escalones de dos en dos, hasta que me congelé ante la vista de mi madre._

 _Estaba tirada e inmóvil sobre los restos de nuestra mesa de café, la que tenía la superficie de cristal. Ese cristal estaba ahora convertido en fragmentos alrededor de su cuerpo inmóvil, algunos pedazos manchados de rojo con su sangre. Aunque la escena en su totalidad era espeluznante, el hecho de que mi madre no abría sus ojos me asustó más que nada. Mis piernas estaban congeladas en el lugar donde estaba, y mis manos se aferraban fuertemente a la barandilla._

 _No podía moverme hasta que vi a mi padre salir de la cocina. No era inusual que utilizara algún objeto para golpear a mi madre, pero la mayoría solamente causaba dolor y moretones que se desvanecerían eventualmente. El cuchillo que llevaba esta vez prometía algo mucho peor._

 _No lo dudé. Cargué contra él antes de que me viera, golpeando su cuerpo y derribándolo al suelo. Pude oír el ruido del cuchillo mientras se deslizaba por el suelo._

 _Después de intercambiar algunos golpes, lo inmovilicé debajo de mí. No fue difícil. Incluso con tan solo trece años, media casi lo mismo que él. Estaba siendo entrenado para pelear con monstruos mucho más grandes y fuertes que yo. El monstruo enfrente de mí apenas opuso resistencia._

 _Uno, dos, tres puñetazos en la cara y ya se había rendido. Aun así no me detuve. Envolví mis manos alrededor de su cuello y comencé a exprimir la patética vida del remedo de hombre entre mis manos. Podía ver que el color comenzaba a desvanecerse de su rostro, sus ojos estaban abiertos y aterrorizados como nosotros lo habíamos estado cada vez que él caminaba a través de nuestra puerta. Su boca suplicaba sin palabras que me detuviera, gritando en silencio._

 _Hubiera sido capaz de terminar con su vida. Tenía tal ataque de rabia, que ni siquiera razoné lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Apenas era consciente de mis acciones hasta que la suave voz de mi madre penetró la neblina de rabia en mi cabeza._

— _¡Dimitri! ¡Dimitri, detente! ¡Vas a matarlo!_

 _Fue suficiente para sacarme de mi sed de sangre. Mis manos liberaron su garganta y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras jadeaba._

 _Me levanté rápidamente, conmocionado por lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Sabía que estaba siendo entrenado y que tenía las armas para matar. Toda mi educación, mi vida entera estaría basada en mi habilidad para pelear y destruir a aquellos que lastimaran a otros. Sin embargo, había estado a punto de arrebatar la vida de quien era mi propia carne y sangre. Me sorprendía saber que físicamente era capaz de hacerlo, pero mentalmente, nunca podría. Sin importar cuanto hubiera lastimado a mi familia, el solo pensar en matar a mi propio padre me enfermaba. No estaba seguro de que pudiera vivir con eso._

 _Aunque él no tenía que saberlo._

 _Mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie, la rabia hirviendo en sus ojos de nuevo, caminé de nuevo hacia el cuchillo de cocina olvidado. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba buscando y se detuvo en seco. Me di la vuelta lentamente para mirarlo de frente y me coloqué en una postura ofensiva de combate._

— _Hemos comenzado nuestro entrenamiento con estacas en la escuela. Tal vez quieras irte ahora. Irte y nunca volver._

 _Era una mentira descarada. No comenzaríamos a entrenar con estacas hasta dentro de un año o dos, pero la amenaza funcionó. Se fue. Sin embargo, la mirada que me dirigió decía que volvería y que vendría a cobrar venganza. No estaba seguro si sería esta noche, o mañana, o algún día cuando yo no estuviera aquí para defender a mi familia, pero regresaría._

 _Tan pronto como se hubo ido, colapsé sobre mis rodillas. Mamá estuvo a mi lado en un instante, sosteniéndome mientras temblaba por el miedo y la adrenalina. Podía sentir algo mojado en mi rostro, y no estaba seguro si las lágrimas eran suyas o mías._

 _Unos momentos después, escuché a mis hermanas bajando las escaleras, e incluso mi abuela Yeva. No podía entender sus palabras a través de las nubes de mi propia mente, pero sonaba como si mi madre estuviera tratando de explicar la situación. Sonya y Karo limpiaron el desastre de la vieja mesa de café mientras que mi madre limpiaba sus propias heridas y después me suturó. Yeva le hablaba en susurros bajos a mamá._

 _Y ahora, aquí estaba yo, sentado afuera de mi casa; sin recuperarme todavía de lo que había estado a punto de hacer hace unas horas, y aún no estaba listo para afrontar lo que sabía que iba a pasar un día cuando mi padre regresara. Había atacado, casi matado a mi padre. Mi padre Moroi. Mínimo, sus guardianes tendrían la obligación de defenderlo. Tenía suerte de que él los hubiera despachado esta noche. Ellos hubieran sido capaces de detenerme en un instante. Mi padre no cometería el mismo error dos veces, estaba seguro de eso. Mi única opción era asegurarme de que no volviera a poner un pie en Baia nunca más._

 _De repente, se me ocurrió una idea. Era una idea osada y peligrosa, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido esta noche, ¿qué más podría perder?_

 _Asomé la cabeza por la puerta delantera. Mis hermanas ya se habían ido a la cama, y parecía que mi madre también se había retirado a su habitación. Solamente Yeva permanecía ahí, sentada en su silla mecedora como si estuviera esperando por mí._

— _Babushka, tengo que ir a ver a alguien. Regresaré pronto._

 _Asintió en respuesta, quizás sabiendo ya a quién iba a ver antes de que yo lo hiciera. Siempre había tenido la extraña habilidad de entender las cosas antes que nadie más._

 _Corrí a través del pueblo, esperando que el hombre que estaba buscando se encontrara dónde usualmente se le podía encontrar cuando estaba en Baia. Sabía que él venía de vez en cuando pero no había garantía alguna de que se encontrara aquí esta noche. E incluso si estaba aquí, no sabía cómo convencería a la recepcionista del mostrador frontal para que me diera el número de su habitación de hotel. O incluso si él aceptaría hablar conmigo para empezar. ¿Por qué demonios no lo había pensado mejor?_

 _Después de 10 minutos de estar corriendo más o menos, me encontraba enfrente del pequeño hotel del centro del pueblo. Era apenas glamoroso, pero tenía su propio encanto único y era el lugar donde la mayoría de la realeza y otros altos funcionarios Moroi se hospedaban cuando estaban en Baia._

 _Parecía ser que la suerte estaba de mí lado ya que en el momento en que atravesé las puertas, lo vi. Estaba de pie junto al elevador, flanqueado por un guardián._

— _¡Zmey! —grité._

 _Varios humanos, quienes también frecuentaban el hotel durante las vacaciones, voltearon a verme con cara de desprecio. No podía culparlos, llamar a un hombre "serpiente" no fue educado. Afortunadamente el hombre en cuestión había tomado el insulto que una vez fue murmurado a sus espaldas, y lo había convertido en un título para ser temido y respetado en nuestro mundo._

 _El hombre, Abe Mazur, se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Si ser llamado a gritos por un adolescente le molestó en lo absoluto, no lo demostró. Desaceleré mi paso para acercarme a él cuando noté que su guardián se colocaba en una posición protectora. Aunque no pertenecía a la realeza, el señor Mazur nunca viajaba sin dos guardianes como mínimo, y sabía que había al menos un par más de ojos puestos en mí. Asentí respetuosamente hacia el guardián más cercano antes de dirigirme a su protegido._

— _Sr. Mazur, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? He venido a pedirle un favor._

 _El hombre consideró mi pregunta por un momento, su pulgar trazaba la línea de su barba. Sin pensarlo, mis ojos volaron hacía la arracada de oro en su oreja. La reputación de Zmey acerca de su vestuario llamativo era casi tan notoria como su brutal reputación en los negocios. Muchos lo consideraban un jefe de la mafia, aunque nadie estaba completamente seguro de cuáles eran sus negocios. Lo único que se sabía, y que era seguro, era que si Zmey decía algo, lo cumplía. Mucha gente creía incluso que Mazur tenía el poder de persuadir a la reina de su trono si decidiera hacerlo._

— _Bien, me intrigas muchacho. Vamos a charlar. —se dio la vuelta para entrar al elevador sin más palabras._

 _El guardián a su izquierda asintió a alguien en la distancia y después entró. Yo entré al último. Subimos unos cuantos pisos, después atravesamos un pasillo, y finalmente llegamos a la puerta de su habitación. Un segundo guardián ya se encontraba en la entrada y entró a la habitación por un momento antes de dar luz verde para que entráramos._

 _Seguí a Zmey hacia la pequeña mesa con sillas que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, y me senté donde me indicó._

— _Pareces nervioso, muchacho. ¿Quieres agua o algo? —Parecía casi… amable. Me enervaba más que si hubiera sido tan oscuro y siniestro como esperaba._

— _No, gracias señor._

 _Me miró con curiosidad antes de hablar de nuevo—. Disparates. Sergie, ¿podrías traernos dos chocolates calientes?_

 _El guardián más joven que se encontraba en la cocina empezó a verter demasiada mezcla de cacao en dos tazas antes de añadir agua y traerlos. Chocolate caliente era la última cosa que hubiera esperado que un hombre como Zmey bebiera, pero no pude negarme cuando colocó la taza frente a mí. Esperó hasta que tomé un sorbo, riéndose de la obvia sorpresa y deleite en mi cara. Podría ser una de las mejores tazas de chocolate caliente que jamás hubiera tomado._

— _Duplicar la cantidad es el secreto, —el señor Mazur dijo con una sonrisa—. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

 _Tragué rápidamente la bebida que tenía en la boca, tratando de no quemarme en el proceso—. Dimitri, señor. Dimitri Belikov._

— _Ah, cierto. ¿Eres el hijo de Olena verdad? Una mujer tan buena y amable como para curar muchas de las lesiones en el pueblo. Es una pena que una gran parte de estas lesiones sean las suyas propias. —Me dirigió una mirada conocedora._

 _Automáticamente bajé la mirada hacia el suelo por la vergüenza. No era ningún secreto en el pueblo que mi padre abusaba de mi madre diariamente, pero nadie había hablado tan directamente sobre ello. Las mujeres Dhampir que vendían sus cuerpos a los visitantes Moroi por una mordida y ocasionalmente algo de dinero eran bastante comunes en nuestro pueblo. Sin embargo, una madre de cuatro niños que era mordida en contra de su voluntad y a menudo golpeada en el proceso era algo fuera de lo común._

— _Muchacho, nunca te avergüences por la manera en que tu padre trata a tu madre. No es tu culpa, y para ser honesto, tampoco es la culpa de tu madre. El único que debería sentirse avergonzado es ese hombre que se atreve a levantarle la mano a una mujer._

— _En realidad señor, esa es la razón por la que necesitaba hablar con usted. Las cosas… —Hice una pausa para encontrar las palabras correctas—, se salieron de control esta noche. Estoy bastante seguro de que mi padre hubiera matado a mi madre hoy si yo no hubiera intervenido._

 _Las cejas de Mazur se alzaron, pero no estaba seguro si estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que mi padre habría matado a mi madre o de que yo hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para interponerme en su camino._

— _Cuando dices que "interviniste" quieres decir…_

— _Luché contra él, en realidad casi lo mato, y lo corrí de la casa. Aunque dudo que permanezca lejos durante mucho tiempo._

— _No, tu padre no es de los que se rinden fácilmente. Déjame aclarar esto, atacaste y amenazaste la vida de un Moroi, y no un Moroi cualquiera, sino a un Moroi de alto rango dentro de la realeza._

— _Sí, señor. —Mi respuesta sonó mucho menos confiada de lo que yo había querido. Sabía que si él quisiera, Abe Mazur o sus guardianes podrían reportarme por lo que acababa de admitir. Un guardián, incluso uno en entrenamiento, atacando a un Moroi real no era algo que se tomara a la ligera y tendría un castigo severo._

— _Proteger a aquellos que necesitan protección es algo encomiable, Dimitri. Hay una gran diferencia entre el deber y el honor, —proclamó solemnemente._

 _No entendería esas palabras hasta mucho tiempo después en mi vida._

— _Aunque sí tengo que preguntar, —dijo—, ¿por qué acudirías a mí? Sabes quién soy y conoces mi reputación. No soy conocido por mi bondad y generosidad._

— _Acudí a usted, señor, porque usted puede asegurarse de que mi padre nunca vuelva a poner un pie en nuestro hogar de nuevo. Y aunque usted puede ser despiadado en los negocios, nunca he visto u oído decir que usted tome a una de las muchas mujeres del pueblo para una noche. Puede que no sea mucho, pero me gustaría pensar que eso significa que usted tiene cierto respeto hacia aquellos como mi familia. —Hablé con audacia, pero podía sentir la adrenalina inundando de nuevo mi sistema mientras trataba de ocultar el miedo en mi voz._

 _Él sonrió. Era una sonrisa que seguía recordándome que este hombre tenía un lado siniestro—. Eres muy valiente, pero todo tiene un precio. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar?_

 _Desvié la mirada de nuevo, incómodo. Debería haber esperado algo así. Una vez más había actuado sin pensar. Posible gángster o no, Zmey era un hombre de negocios en primer lugar. Nada de lo que ofreciera sería gratis._

— _No tengo dinero, señor._

 _No respondió. Imaginé que no había nada más que decir, así que me puse de pie, le agradecí por su tiempo, y di un paso hacia la puerta._

— _Dimitri._

 _Me di la vuelta al escuchar su voz._

— _¿Cuántos años tienes?_

— _Trece. Cumpliré catorce el próximo mes._

— _¿Estudias en San Basilio?_

— _Sí, señor._

— _¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?_

 _Me estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, inseguro de a donde se dirigía con todas estas preguntas—. Muy bien, actualmente soy el mejor de mi clase._

 _Hubo un largo silencio. Me sentí expuesto mientras él parecía mirar a través de mí. Su mirada era fría y calculadora, pero prácticamente podía ver su mente girando con una idea. Después de lo que pareció una hora o más, habló de nuevo finalmente._

— _Te ayudaré, Dimitri. Te admiro y admiro a tu madre. Te ayudaré a salir de esto, pero esperaré algo de ti a cambio._

 _No estaba seguro de que tenía para ofrecerle a un hombre como Abe Mazur, pero sabía que necesitaba aceptar, sin importar el costo—. ¿Qué quiere de mí?_

 _Se rio, como si hubiera hecho alguna clase de broma—. Nada por el momento, pero algún día te llamaré para cobrarte. Espero que tengas palabra. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?_

 _Tomar una decisión de la que sabes que un día te arrepentirás es un trago menos amargo que el no tener opción alguna._

— _Sí, señor. Tiene mi palabra._

 _Apretar su mano se sintió como si estuviera firmando una futura sentencia de muerte._

— _¿Qué va a hacer con mi padre?_

 _Me miró por un momento y su mirada me enfrió hasta los huesos, luego sonrió._

— _No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso._

 _Cumplió su promesa. Nunca más volví a ver u oír de mi padre._

* * *

Vi a Zmey varias veces más a lo largo de mi vida después de esa reunión. La última vez fue en mi graduación. Fue solamente entonces cuando me di cuenta de qué era lo que él habría podido estar queriendo durante tanto tiempo: un nuevo guardián. Había estado seguro de que me iría con Iván después de la graduación, prometiéndole mi vida en protección de la suya. Sin embargo, si Zmey me solicitaba, no lo rechazaría. Le debía mi vida por salvar a mi familia.

La solicitud nunca llegó, y poco a poco su sombra se desvaneció de mi vida. Pero ahora, casi una década después, Zmey se encontraba frente a mí de nuevo.

—He venido a cobrar tu deuda, Dimitri. Sabes que me debes mucho, y espero que cumplas tu palabra.

Enderecé mi espalda y asentí, sin saber que más decir.

—Quiero que te alejes de mi hija.

Si había estado nervioso antes, ahora estaba en completo shock. Sabía que había muchas razones para que él no me aprobara, pero nunca pensé me prohibiría directamente ver a Roza. En todo caso, de sus padres él era el más accesible. O al menos eso había pensado.

—Señor, yo la amo…

Me cortó—. Estoy seguro de que lo haces. Y sé que ella también te ama. Sin embargo, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estoy pidiendo.

No iba a darme ninguna otra razón por la que quería que me alejara de su hija. Y yo había prometido aceptar lo que me pidiera, sin importar lo que fuera, mucho tiempo atrás. Estaba atado por el honor y la obligación, así que dije la única cosa que podía.

—No.

Sus ojos se abrieron por mis palabras, más intrigado que enfadado—. ¿No?

—No, señor. Puede que a usted le deba la vida, pero a Roza le debo el alma. No la voy a dejar.

Su sonrisa siniestra regresó, extendiéndose lentamente por su rostro mientras me estudiaba. De repente, alzó su rifle, apuntándolo directamente hacia mí de cerca. Me tensé instintivamente, pero no esquivé la trayectoria del arma.

—Creo que no me estás entendiendo, Dimitri. Es una orden, no una sugerencia. Sabes mejor que nadie que puedo hacer que alguien desparezca. Me encargué de que tu padre nunca volviera a acercarse a tu familia de nuevo, puedo encargarme de que desaparezcas de la vida de Rosemarie.

No tenía duda alguna de que tenía razón. Zmey siempre conseguía lo que quería, y estaba más que dispuesto a hacer el trabajo sucio el mismo. Podía matarme en este bosque, y nadie haría preguntas. No, eso no era cierto, estoy seguro de que Roza no se quedaría tranquila e investigaría lo sucedido, pero para cuando eso sucediera yo ya estaría muerto.

Di un paso adelante, sintiendo el cañón de su rifle presionado contra el centro de mi pecho. La acción desafiante hablaba más claramente sobre mis intenciones de lo que mis palabras podrían hacerlo.

El aire se detuvo, las aves callaron, nada pareció moverse durante un largo tiempo. Observé como el dedo de Mazur se movía de su lugar de seguridad a lo largo del lado de la caja del gatillo, hasta enroscarse alrededor del gatillo.

Iba a matarme.

Continúe observándolo, inmóvil. Mi ritmo cardiaco se incrementó, era como si mi corazón estuviera tratando de ver cuántas veces más podría latir antes de detenerse por completo. Sin embargo, mi mente estaba sorprendentemente clara. No sentía miedo, al contrario, me sentía confiado, seguro con mi resolución. Prefería morir antes que abandonar a mi Roza y romperle el corazón.

Escuché el clic del gatillo. Fue un sonido tranquilo, muy diferente del sonido de la explosión de la bala que estaba esperando. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que aún me encontraba de pie. Aún estaba vivo, y Zmey seguía sonriendo entre divertido e impresionado.

—Felicidades hijo, tu deuda ha sido pagada en su totalidad. —Bajó el arma y extendió su mano.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada significa más para mí que mi familia, Dimitri. Puedo comprar su libertad y puedo comprarles protección. Pero la única cosa que no puedo comprar es a alguien que haga tan feliz a mi Rose como tu pareces hacerlo. No puedo comprar a alguien que sea tan ferozmente leal a ella que prefiere recibir una bala en el pecho que dejarla. No puedo comprar esa clase de amor para mi hija, pero tú se lo das voluntariamente. Eso vale mucho más que cualquier otra cosa para mí.

Lo sentí tomar mi mano, dándome un firme apretón y cerrando el acuerdo que había comenzado hace 10 años y miles de millas de distancia. Le devolví el gesto sin pensarlo, sintiéndome todavía un paso atrás en el repentino y drástico cambio de eventos.

—Además, —continuó, sin notar mi agitación—, tienes mi permiso.

—¿Su permiso para qué?

—Para casarte con ella, como dijiste que era tu intención. No puedo imaginar a un mejor marido para mi hija. Aunque claro, tienes que conseguir que ella acceda primero.

Se rio de su propio chiste y de la locura de la situación, y este hombre, finalmente me superó. No hace más de dos minutos había estado apuntándome con un arma. Ahora estaba sonriendo y bromeando como si ese momento no hubiera sucedido jamás. Sin saber que debía hacer, me reí junto con él.

—¿Por qué no regresamos y nos encontramos con nuestras bellas damas? Estoy seguro de que Rose piensa que ya te he matado. Janine probablemente espera que lo haya hecho.

Titubeé en mis pasos y Abe notó mi vacilación. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, hablé primero.

—¿Qué le va a decir a la Guardiana Hathaway? Dudo que ella sea tan comprensiva como para aceptar mi relación con Rose.

Me dirigió una sonrisa conocedora y repitió las palabras que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué les pareció esta historia sobre el viaje de cacería entre Abe y Dimitri? Yo la amo, siento que es perfecta y me hizo enamorarme más de mi Dios Ruso.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus reviews contándome que les pareció, me encanta leer sus opiniones. Me despido, y no olviden que el viernes hay capítulo nuevo de VA POV DIMITRI.**


End file.
